far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Jarki Bhimrao
Daikannushi 夾白 Bhimrao Jarki is a House Reticulum Noble at birth. Traits and Appearance Jarki has old warn skin. The top of his head is bald while the sides have some short white hair. The hair gets bigger as it goes down his face ending in a big bushy beard and a complimentary mustache. His eyes are a light gray with a tinge of blue. When on Aomori it is rare to see him without a great-grandchild close by. He loves having his family around him at all times and misses them dearly when on long diplomatic missions. Biography Jarki has been making explosives for years. He has taken on his fathers forge and now makes ordinances while lending a hand in teaching the youth of the house. When he was 20 Jarki married a Triangulum woman who was studying in the same college he was at. She had taken his name and joined House Reticulum. She later disappeared and was never found for years. He looked for her across the sector with no luck. Her family pronounced her dead and Jarki was single and morose. 5 years after the disappearance of his wife, Jarki's father had passed on to the after and Jarki, the only child, became the sole ruler of the Bhimrao manor. The manor was once large and filled with people but all the people living there had left and it was him and the serfs left there. To stay sane he delved deep into his work, both diplomatically and artistically. His explosives were some of the best to come out of House Reticulum at that time and he earned a seat on the Astral Synedrium. His life started to turn around. While on a diplomatic trip Jarki had picked up an extra commision to keep him busy while on travel. The mission was to go to Gats and meet with some Cygnus diplomat and while he was there a Cygnus had been asking for a mag pistol for the protection of his family. When he went to drop of the weapon noble women opened the door. Jarki expecting a serf was taken by surprise. She invited him in for a lunch and they talked till dinner. He then made it a regular occurrence to visit gats as often as he could. They were both 26 years old at the time and he then got re-married to this Cygnus woman before the Synth Wars. Though she had renounced the house when she left she still had some speculation towards her during the wars. Jarki had to vouch for her to the houses for her lack of involvement in the Synth scheme. Early Life At a young age, he had a fascination with fireworks. He found them magical and during each Aomorian holiday he would constantly ask if there was going to be a show. This lead to him creating fireworks at a young age and excelling at his crafting classes. The path of being the makers of House Reticulum was an obvious choice. Education He went to school on Aomori and went down the path of crafting at age 14. By 18 he had enough training to start working at his fathers forge on his own projects. At age 22 he went back to school on Lovelace and studied the ancient technologies of the pre-scream society's. During that time he worked on his diplomatic trainings and started making deals for House Reticulum and House Triangulum and found he had a side passion for diplomacy and the workings of politics. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Reticulum Members